


It's getting hot in here

by blue_stiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_stiel/pseuds/blue_stiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Cas baking in the kitchen without telling him. He decides to take revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's getting hot in here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody :) this is my second fanfiction and the inspiration for it struck me while researching cookie recipes ;) I hope you like it :D

Dean was changing his position on the bed to avoid the sun shining in his face. However it already stood so high on the sky there was no way to escape it so Dean yawned loudly and stretched until his back gave a cracking sound. Then he reached out to touch Cas though his hands found nothing but the sheets. He sat up looking around and found the clock. 10.30. _Wow, I really slept long, why didn’t Cas wake me?,_ Dean thought still half-asleep. He stood up, put on a grey T-shirt and walked to the door and opened it. Suddenly a beguiling scent hit him and Dean followed it down into the kitchen.

There stood Cas in pyjama pants and shirt with his back towards Dean stirring some dough in a little bowl and from time to time he added some chocolate chips and was humming some song. Forgetting about the reason why he came downstairs Dean put his arms around Cas’ waist and began kissing his neck. Cas jumped a little at the first contact but relaxed in Dean’s arms and continued stirring.

“Why didn’t you wake me Cas? You know I love to see you bake.”, said Dean in between kisses.

Cas sighed. “I didn’t wake you because you always eat half of the dough before I can put it in the oven. I wanted to wake you when I was prepared.” he nodded to the bowl in his hands. “that’s cookie dough dip. It’s without eggs, so you won’t get sick of it.”

Dean dipped a finger into the creamy dough and put a generous amount of it in his mouth. He moaned. “Cas, that tastes amazing! I promise I won’t eat any dough for the cookies when you have enough of this.“, he said with closed eyes. But now he remembered the smell that made him come downstairs and he looked around and he spotted a nice pile of cookies lying on a plate on the counter. “I thought you only made my cookie dough so far and wanted to wake me before you started actual baking. And why are there already more than 20 cookies on the counter?”, Dean whispered into Cas’ ear and pulled him closer to his chest.

“Well, I woke up early and thought why not already bake a few cookies. You wouldn’t have been up for about an hour so…”, Cas answered breathlessly because Dean’s hands were now under his shirt, moving from his stomach to his chest. “But I’ll make another tray after I’ve finished your cookie dough.”, Cas suggested as a peace offering.

“I’d like that”, Dean growled and turned Cas around, took the bowl from his hands and placed it on the counter. Dean looked at a startled Cas and smirked. He moved his head closer to Cas’ and their lips almost touched. They just stood there, breathing and staring at each other. After a couple of seconds Dean pushed his lips against Cas’ which made Cas moan. Dean then licked at Cas’s bottom lip asking for permission and Cas happily granted it by opening his mouth. Dean’s tongue pushed inside and was met by Cas’ tongue rubbing against his. They both groaned at the feeling of kissing the other. Dean pushed Cas against the counter so he could rub his body on Cas’ and make Cas whimper of pleasure. Cas paid him back by putting a leg around Dean’s waist and grinding against Dean which made him moan loudly into Cas’ mouth. They were both panting now, their faces red and their clothes deranged. Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and saw so much love in them that he felt his heart sting because he couldn’t believe how such a beautiful man like Cas could love him.

“I hope you know I love you, Cas.”, Dean said earnestly.

“Of course I do”, Cas chuckled softly. “And I hope you know that I feel the same.”, Cas said reaching up his hand and touching Dean’s cheek.

Dean just smiled happily and continued kissing Cas.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. At first they thought they’ve misheard but then it rang a second time. They both sighed, tried to straighten their clothes, left the kitchen, walked to the door and opened it. In front of them stood Sam and Jess smiling.

“Hey, guys, we thought maybe you wanted to come have brunch with us.”, Sam said cheerily.

“But only if you feel like it.”, added Jess noticing Cas’ and Dean’s ruffled hair and slightly out of place clothes.

“Yeah, no, sure.”, said Dean looking at Cas who nodded and smiled. “We’re just gonna put on some clothes first and then we’re ready to go.”

“Oh, I have to put the dough into the fridge!”, Cas remembered and ran back to the kitchen.

“Come on in, guys.”, Dean said while stepping back so Sam and Jess could enter the house. He then hugged both Sam and Jess roughly which made them chuckle.

He saw Cas leaving the kitchen so he asked Sam and Jess to wait while he and Cas went upstairs to quickly change their clothes. Well, not really quickly it still took about 10 minutes. As they joined Sam and Jess again they were fully clothed and grinning like idiots. They looked suspiciously at Cas and Dean but decided to ignore it.

They all left the house through the front door and Sam and Jess took the lead. Cas and Dean were walking really close to each other, their shoulders were almost touching. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand with his and squeezed it. Dean then looked at him and kissed him on the nose.

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
